A heat generating device such as a semiconductor device may be mounted to a substrate using soldering or another attachment method. During operation of the heat generating device, it is desirable to remove generated heat from the device and the substrate to prevent damage to the components due to elevated temperatures. Existing cooling arrangements may receive and remove heat from the heat generating device only along a top-most surface of the device. These arrangements may also may receive and remove heat from the substrate only along a bottom-most surface of the substrate. In conventional packaging arrangements configured for heat removal, relatively thick, separately formed and stacked layers comprising various structures such as insulation, spacers and heat spreaders may dramatically increase the bulk of the resulting assembly and the thermal resistance between the heat generating device and a coolant medium, thereby decreasing heat transfer efficiency.